


Rather Be

by Hoodie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Car Accident, Cashton - Freeform, Christmas Fanfic, Christmas Miracles, Coma, Finding Your Voice, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, From The Song of Clean Bandit Rather Be, Lost Voice, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Merry Christmas, Miracles, Muke is slightly mentioned focused more on Cashton but they will be at the ending, Mute - Freeform, No Smut, Pepper Farie, Same-Sex Marriage, True Love, Unconditionally by Katy Perry Mentioned, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/pseuds/Hoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But unfortunately accidents aren't predictable which led to a tragedy for Ashton and Calum. Ashton was going to finally ask Calum his hand in marriage yet he must have to wait for a Miracle to happen.</p><p>
  <strong> Inspired by Clean Bandit's Rather Be Ft. Jess Glynne </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <strong> Hoodie © 2014 </strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unfortunate Event

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irwinie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irwinie/gifts).



_If you gave me a chance I would take it_  
 _It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_  
 _Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me_  
 _When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be..._

 

 

Calum and Ashton had been a couple for quite a while now since they met in high school and until College they had been together until they finished their schooling they are still the together they were inseparable like their best friends Luke and Michael which what led them to the present, The four boys are like family well they are family they help each other out and be there for each other they do not let anyone down someday they are planning to make a band but that will have to wait because they are focusing on their work for now so it will have to wait they all have musically talented and they played together as a quartet if they have time but most of the time they were busy yet if they have time they will play and slowly will try to make their band dream come true but for now they are focusing on each other to live happily and enjoy life as they know it.

 

 

**December 20, 2014**

 

 

 

_As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat..._

 

 

But unfortunately accidents aren't predictable which led to a tragedy for Ashton and Calum, After there Anniversary Date at a Fancy Restaurant, Ashton was going to finally ask Calum his hand in marriage went they get home before going to sleep in their warm soft bed.

Ashton and Calum was at the parking area from the Fancy Restaurant, They were heading towards Ashton's Car. The Curly Haired boy quickly opened all the locks got in and buckled up staring the engine the curly haired boy was excited to ask Calum his message that was suppose to be on Christmas day but he couldn't wait any longer so he planned it today 5 days before Christmas he waited for Calum to buckle up at the passenger's seat.

"Your in a Hurry?, what's up babe? asked the kiwi boy while putting on his seat belt.

"Just you know excited to go home you know for our Anniversary Sex" Ashton replied trying to hide his real agenda

"Well what are we waiting here for let's go babe!" Calum said excited for the Sex part kissing Ashton's cheek.

"Love you and Thank you babe, I will make sure we will be back home in no time." Ashton just smiled and drove off the parking lot.

"Love you too babe, Now let's hurry! I'm Excited!" Calum said

As the curly haired boy was driving he opened the radio, It was playing Katy Perry's Unconditionally which they loved mostly Calum because he was a big fan of Katy. Ashton smiled as Calum sang along to the radio he was thinking that it was a perfect song for them cause the Ashton Loves Calum Unconditionally. The Kiwi boy had laced their fingers together a happy smile touching the corners of his mouth. They slowly pulled out into the intersection and started across the blare of a horn confused Ashton. The light was green. He saw Calum's eyes widened as he watched the driver get closer. Ashton yanked his hand away trying to swerve away.

 

_Unconditional, unconditionally_  
 _I will love you unconditionally_  
 _And there is no fear now_  
 _Let go and just be free_  
 _'Cause I will love you unconditionally_  
 _I will love you (unconditionally)_  
 _I will love you_  
 _I will love you unconditionally_

 

 

The other car slammed into Calum's side along tithed part of the front of the car. They skid across the street hitting a lamp post. Ashton remembers the wailing of sirens as his head hit the wheel and the way Calum had knocked the side of the door.


	2. Lost Voice (Calum POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a fun chapter to write enjoy ;)

"If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be...."

 

 

**December 25, 2014**

 

I opened my eyes seeing nothing but the color white, I felt something hugged me and hearing a very familiar voice I don't know why but he was clearly glad I have awaken from my long slumber.

"Calum, I'm so glad that your finally awake oh god it's been 5 Days since the accident, Calum I thought I lost you forever!, It's alright now your back and awake It's a Christmas Miracle Babe I'm so happy that your here again, I have and always will be here for you now and forever. Never left you always praying that you will wake up, Ohh Calum I love you so much Thank God your still alive Cal and Merry Christmas." he cried while he was hugging me tightly never wanting to let me go.

I hugged him back as well but my body still was sore so I just had to lay back down again to ease the pain from the Accident, I guess am was luck to be alive and I'm glad I was still alive it would break Ashton's Heart if was going to die right now thinking about it just devastates me I never to feel that way again and It's really is a miracle I don't quite remember what has happen but the most important thing is I'm still here.

My vision started to finally be clear and I could see Ashton's beautiful face again the face that haven't seen for two day I'm really glad I was able to see my lover again and to be alive for him, I smiled to let him know that I was okay to have nothing to worry about.

"I have to inform our parents and also Luke and Mikey I'm really glad that your still here babe I Love you so much I will not lose you again I promise." He said while leans in and kissed me softly

I tried to reply to Ashton,

"I'm happy to know th─" wait why can't I hear myself speak? I don't have my voice anymore? SHIT! My expression changed from fine to panic instantly because being not able to speak is a big thing that I can't live with.

"Just say calm Cal don't try to speak yet..." he said to me yeah easy for you to say I really can't! what all I thought about while I listened to what he was saying.

"I've already called them they are on their way in the mean time I will just inform the doctor that you've awaken everything will be alright I'll be right back babe." He smiled at me and gave me another kiss and left the room.

SHIT I thought to myself now that I lost my voice what will I do?, what will Ashton think of me now, how can I communicate to them, and most importantly how long will this last, I hope that Ashton will understand all of what's happening and will not leave me I'm just scared of what's going to happen. Please I pray to you Almighty God Please just let me speak again I don't want to lose the love of my life.

The door opened, As Ashton walked backed in the room still having a big smile on his face he was with a doctor to check upon me, He did various tests and said to Ashton that I was fine and that I just need to rest for a few days he also said that I have many wounds and cuts from the crash but nothing broken. he also added that It's a good thing I wore my seatbelts because If I hadn't it would have been much worst than this I was just relieved to know some good news but that doesn't explain why I can't speak I wanna let them know but I was too scared on how Ashton is going to react once he knew that I couldn't speak anymore with all that said the doctor left us as Ashton escorted him to the door.

Ashton looked at me being happy as can be yet his smile slowly turned into a frown as he looked at me I tried to change my expression to let him know that I was fine yet it was already too late

"Babe?, What wrong I know your face when something is wrong. Babe Please tell me what's wrong so we can fix it." the curly haired boy said with so much worry.

I just shook of my head and looked at just looked at him.

"Babe please, tell me what's wrong."

He looks like he was going to cry yet he held back all the tears and just hugged me, I really wanted to tell him what's wrong but I can't I lost one of the most important things you couldn't live without yet I must let him know somehow. As Ashton was hugging me I looked around for something to use to try to communicate to my boyfriend.

I was about to lose all hope until I found a pen and paper on the table on the side I quickly reached for it surprising Ashton with the sudden movement but I didn't want to waste more time I must let him know what's wrong with me even if it means that I was going to lose him I will take the risk all I want him to be is Happy and nothing more than that I love him so much It hurts.

As I grab the pen and paper I took off the cap from the pen and began to write on the paper.

 

 

**Ashton,**

 

 

 

_I Love You too much but I will accept your decision whatever it is, After I write what's wrong with me on this paper just please answer me honestly so that it wouldn't hurt that much in the future. I can't reply anything to you because what's wrong with me is that I lost my voice and I don't know if I can ever speak again I Love You so much Ashton and all I want is for you too be happy so please just answer me honestly if you will leave me I will understand._

 

**Calum.**

 

 

 

I folded the paper and gave it too him, He looked at me confused that why I'm I giving him a letter when I can just say it. As he reads the letter I looked at him his expression is unreadable I sighed waiting for whatever it was he going to say.

He suddenly kneeled down and took a small box which happens to have a shiny diamond ring with CALUM engraved on it, I was shocked and couldn't believe that this was happening. Ashton looked at me seriously the most serious face in the word and said

"Calum Thomas Hood I Love You so much and I will never ever leave you you are the only one for me and that I will love and protect forever, Calum Will You Accept My Hand In Holy Matrimony?"

I suddenly cried tears of joy, I was just speechless knowing that I can't speak to reply to him yes that I've been shouting repeatedly on my head I grabbed the pen and paper and wrote on the back.

"Yes My Love Ashton Fletcher Irwin, I accept your hand in Holy Matrimony to be yours forever."

I took the paper and read it again. kissed me with passion and place the shiny diamond ring on my finger and hugged me tight.

"Don't Worry babe, I will be by yourside forever and will never leave you because I will love you Unconditionally."

I smiled collecting the pen and paper again, replying a song lyrics to him.

 

_As long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be_

 

_I Love you too Unconditionally..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter ;)


	3. Miracles & A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing the Condition of Calum, Miracles and a Wedding to Remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this 3 way Chapter ! <3

_"As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be ... "_

January 20,2015

Calum was getting ready to leave the hospital he can finally continue on with his life, Ashton was just signing papers for Calum's discharge from the hospital. He was happy that he will finally get to start living as the fiance of Ashton Irwin. Not long a his doctor came in his room with he looked like he has something important to tell Calum.

"Calum Hood?" The doctor said to the kiwi boy

He nodded in reply since he couldn't speak

"Well Mr. Hood I have good news for you."

Calum's eyes widen and he smiled he was very interested on what his doctor is going to say.

"Well Mr. Hood I've done my research on your the condition that you are having and the result is very interesting, your suffering a psychosomatic disorder meaning that your brain thinks the voice box is damaged, that's what is preventing you to speak." his doctor explained to him

Calum smile turned upside down still knowing that he cannot speak ever again but the doctor wasn't done speaking.

"But, Mr. Hood remember that it's just your brain that is preventing you from speaking you can and will be able to speak again it just needs time to realize that you need to use your voice or an urge to speak again so for now I advice you to exercise yourself and try to somehow trigger yourself to somehow practice try to talk again. It's not the end Mr. Hood you will speak again it will just take sometime"

Calum smiled again jumping with excitement he quickly grabbed his phone and opened the Notes app and began to type

This is wonderful news, Thank you Doc your don't know how much this means to me but I have a favor can you not inform my future husband?, I just want to surprise him. I feel so happy that I will be able to speak again this will be the perfect wedding surprise for him. once again Thank you Doc.

Calum showed his doctor what he wrote and they agreed to each other that they will keep the conversation of Calum's condition a secret, not long Ashton came in the room to pick Calum up the curly haired boy felt really happy to see his fiance happy again despite all the that has happened to him he just is lucky to have his lover still alive and now he was marrying the boy he couldn't be more proud of himself for finally proposing to his lover.

They collected their things and left the hospital and continue on to live their life as an engaged couple, Meanwhile Calum has been doing everything he can to try and trigger himself to speak again doing everything he can and also to not let Ashton know if he was ever caught by Ashton he would just make lame excuses or just change the subject by kissing Ashton and making love to him to make him forget what he Calum was doing.

Luckily it worked, But he stumbled upon planning the wedding with Ashton which everything was planned perfectly and they agreed to be married on the 25th of December because this was the day that Calum has awaken from the accident and it was a Christmas Miracle. Ashton said that it was the Luckiest day of his life to still have Calum alive and also that he accepted his hand in marriage everything was just going perfectly for the engaged couple everything was planned to perfection it was a wedding waiting to happen.

And all Calum has to do is be able to speak on or before the Wedding Day, He also believes in Christmas Miracles yet he has to try everything he could because now he has a deadline he will not be able to be a happy husband if he couldn't say "I Do" to Ashton well It's better than writing it on a piece paper.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**──   R   A  T   H   E   R       B      E    . . .  ──** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**December 25, 2015: Calum & Ashton's Wedding Day**

 

 

 

 

It was finally the day of the wedding, yet Calum still cannot speak he was feeling so disapointed with himself he did everything he could but sadly nothing has worked yet he couldn't be sad on his wedding day this was a very special day for him he was going to be married to Ashton Irwin which is the most beautiful thing that is to ever happen to his life even though he will not be able to say 'I Do' to him using his voice Ashton will still accept no matter what and if the reply is a piece of paper away then he would glady do it just to answer the curly haired boy to be his husband.

All was set everything they had planned all comes to this big day, Calum had mixed emotions but overall he was excited to finally get married, Ashton on the otherhand felt nervous he wasn't sure how this will all work but all he knew that no matter what may happen at the end of the day Calum will be all his he said to himself as he drives his car with Calum on their way to the church while smiling and holding each other's hand.

"Finally, your going to be mine after this day Calum. I Love You so much and will not stop loving you till the end of time." Ashton said as he stopped the car and park it on the parking lot infront of the church.

Calum just nodded in agreement smiling his soon to be husband later.

Ashton smiled kissing Calum's cheek and letting go of his hand. He walked across the parking lot with Calum a few feet behind. The older man smiled as he started to cross the street to the church. Calum glaned up freezing as he saw a car heading straight for him. The driver was giggling away at something the person on the phone said and Ashton was about to walk straight into its path. Calum knew he had to warn Ashton somehow but he was too far away to pull him back. Calum opened his mouth really trying to warn Ashton.

He felt a spark of hope as he heard some sort of noise come from him. Eyes flicking over to the car he cleared his throat trying again. He could hear Ashtons name but it was faint and hoarse. In about ten seconds he was going to have an Ashton pancake. Panic started to surge through his veins. He cleared his throat one last time screaming Ashton's name. The kiwi boy stood frozen in shock looking at Ashton.

The curly haired lad had stumbled back just missing the car.He looked back at Calum heart sinking a little when he realized Calum couldn't have made the noise. Must have been memories flitting to the surface again. He shook his head continuind to the church. Calum wanted to call after him but he had a better way.

Calum stopped for a moment realizing that finally he did it he was able to trigger his brain to speaking again, He tried to speak again just incase to know that his mind is not playing games with him.

"I Do" Calum said his first words in speaking again.

"YES, OMG YES FINALLY ASHTON!" he silently said to himself

 

 

**(CALUM'S POV)**

 

As he saw Ashton coming this way he kept his cool and composed to not let him know that I can speak again, It will be his great surprise for him now it's all a possibility now. Christmas Miracles are can really happen just now two Miracles took place:

One, didn't become a pancake and

Two, I can speak again!, I CAN SPEAK AGAIN!

"I'm back again baby get ready for the come back of Calum T. Hood" I said to myself.

 

 

**(ASHTON'S POV)**

 

I was Alive, If it wasn't for that voice... Could it be? Calum can you speak again? I said to myself. No No, I think it was just a pigment from my mermories but If Calum were to speak again I will be so fucking happy and I can finally talk to him again, moan call out my name, and he can say I do to me! but it can't be possible the doctor didn't say anything more about his condition It's a shame that he can't speak anymore yet I will love him anyway whatever happens I will be with Calum forever.

I walked back to Calum letting him know that I was okay he hugged me tightly and kissed me to make sure I was really better it helped a lot we can do this forever but I must merry this person right now or I will lose my mind well not technically but I love him so much he must be mine forever.

When everything was settled and fine we hold hands and went to the church together I'm glad that I choose this day because Christmas Miracles are really surprising and amazing hope that a miracle will happen and Calum will speak again even though it is impossible to happen.

 

 

**(3RD PERSON POV)**

 

 

Ashton and Calum seperated to get ready for their most awaited moment in their lives the wedding what Ashton didn't know is Calum can speak again, The kiwi boy plans to surprise the curly haired boy by saying "I Do" to him when he iis asked by the priest Calum thinks that it will be the most surprising and the best Christmas Gift that Ashton will ever recieve in his life.

As Calum gets last minute things done he looked at himself at the mirror feeling the happiest guy as can be, not long his Joy Hood came into his dressing room looking beautiful as ever also brought a pen and paper just incase Calum wanted to talk.

"I can't believe my little boy is finally getting married, I'm so proud of you Calum you and Ashton are really meant for each other and I coudn't be more happier for you me and your Father will always Love you and Support you always as long as we can, I just am really happy that My little boy is finally getting married!" She proudly said to Calum handing him a pen and paper if he wants to reply.

As his mother offers the pen and paper, Calum grabbed it and sets it aside looking at his mom really happy and started to open speak.

"Mom, Thank you for everything I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and daddy Thank you mom! I love you too so much and guess what I can speak again It's a Christmas Miracle Mom!" Calum said as he hugged his shocked yet proud mom.

"Ohh Calum, This is wonderful news! does Ashton know?"

"Well let's just say he is going to be surprise when we are going to say "I Do" to each other mom I so happy!"

"Well Thank the Lord for everything baby, I'm so proud of you and my lips are sealed you know that, Well this is all exciting but you must get ready and I must get going I will be guiding the guests to their seats so I will see you at when you walk the Aisle okay baby good luck and I love you so much." Joy kissed Calum's head and hugged him tightly one last time and went out of the room.

As Calum get's final touches on his Tuxedo and Beautiful face.

Ashton was ready all dressed up and just sitting alone in his dressing room happy as can be just waiting until the time of the wedding starts he stares at himself on the mirror.

"This is it Ashton, Your getting married to the most perfect boy you should be proud of yourself."

"Well you should be Ashton, because Calum is one lucky boy to have you."

He looked behind him to find his Mother Anne Irwin smiling and feeling so proud of him.

"Mom!, Thank you mom for everything! couldn't be here without you!"

"Well that's a shame."

"MOM!"

"Well Ashton Fletcher Irwin you don't say your reply first before I say the question you just ruined the whole moment, but Yes I am proud of your and My little boy is all grown up and is now getting married! I love you my little boy." She hugged Ashton tightly and rubbed his curly hair.

"You should really get a hair cut we could go to the barber shop now and have it Trimmed a lit──"

"MOM!, NO! they will think I will be a runaway groom and I love my hair to be shorter again I will look like a lesbian! but anyway thank you mom I love you so much."

"Well I just so proud of you my little boy, don't hurt Calum now okay? cause you will regret it he is the only one for you! and it's a shame that he can't speak but he still looks so good a handsome lad so don't lose him okay?"

"MOM!, why are you always embarrassing me!"

"Ashton Fletcher Irwin!, I did nothing of the sort, I'm just telling the possibilities."

"It's the same!"

"Yes, I guess sort off" his mother giggled

"MOM!, I will not do anything of the sort also I will never do anything to hurt Calum and also even if he cannot speak anymore I will love him forever till the end of time okay mom?"

"Okay, Just checking well I got to get to my seat I wanna see you get married already!"

"MOM!, Thank you and I love you."

Ashton and his Mom hugged for the last time, and she left leaving him alone.

"Well It's now or never, Here I come Calum Hood you will be mine forever."

 

 

**(CALUM'S POV)**

The Wedding March song thing played as I walk down the aisle with my father right by my side I was really nervous but all felt right, knowing that, one of the important people that I know is already giving his permission on letting Ashton Fletcher Irwin be my Husband I couldn't be more thankful as we are walking we just kept quiet but me and my father can feel the playful tension with a hint of excitement and happiness that has been happening between us I can feel that he is so proud of his little boy finally now getting married to the perfect guy that he as ever had since he met him, Well at least that what I thought we closer and close to the altar and I can already see my soon to be husband Ashton Irwin.

"Well Calum, This is it their is still time to back out and just runaway if you want... just kidding Calum you will regret everything if you do that! I'm just so proud of you my little boy is all grown up!" David said to me with a hug while we were a few meters from the Altar.

I hugged back so tightly and said something to him quietly so Ashton won't notice.

"Thank you daddy for everything and I will not runaway nobody's got time for that I love the person too much to let him go I love you dad!" Letting go of the hug and without another word went to the altar.

I knew my father was shocked knowing that I can speak but he just smiled know that I have something in mind on how am I going to reveal this big revelation I continued to the Altar as Ashton offered his hand, I grabbed it without another word and we both are really getting married right now and it feels so right.

 

 

**(3rd Person POV)**

 

Calum felt his nerves wash away as he turned to face the priest. He nodded slightly at the two before shushing the people. They all quieted down looking proudly at the two who were to be wed. He cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of this man to this man in marriage. These two will be united in holy matrimony to give their lives to each other. If any one has an objection to these two being united speak now or forever hold your peace." he said pausing for silence.

No one said anything so the priest nodded turning to Ashton.

"Do you Ashton Fletcher Irwin take Calum Thomas Hood to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health through rich and poor good and bad through hard times and easy times?"

Ashton smiled proudly squeezing Calum's hand.

"I do."

The priest turned to Calum.

"Do you Calum Thomas Hood take Ashton Fletcher Irwin through sickness and health through rich and poor through bad and good through hard times and easy times?"

Ashton reached for the pen and paper to hand to Calum. The Kiwi boy smiled gently looking directly at Ashton.

"I do."

A hush fell over the crowd gathered and Ashton's hand stilled hovering over the pen and paper. He turned to Calum eyes wide with shock.

"Then I pronounce you man and man. You may kiss your groom."

Ashton pulled him close lips slotting together. Calum sighed happily into the kiss wrapping his arms around Ashton's shoulders. Ashton settled his hands on Calum's waist pulling him closer. Everyone clapped happy tears shining in their eyes as they watched the two. They finally pulled away staying close.

"So you did save my life."

"I did."

Ashton laughed pulling him into another kiss. Luke cam up with a crying Michael.

"Mikey teared up when you said I do."

"Whatever the pepper faerie flew by."

Ashton and Calum smiled at the red head.

"Congratulations guys."

"Thanks guys."

Everyone else come up to congratulate the two on their marriage and Calum's voice coming back. They all smiled and accepted the well wishes happiness radiating off of the couple. They all left the church the newly wed couple driving off in a new car sharing a kiss.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Shout out for, Irwinie ! all this is for you Merry Christmas! 
> 
> Thank you Guys for reading! Hope you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS ! LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
